Life after Love
by EvieVixen
Summary: Not many people knew about Evelyn Potter. She was a friend, a sister and lover. But after the death of James and Lily Potter did she really disappear? Or is she just hiding? Follow Evie through her journey in Hogwarts and during the First Wizarding War.
1. Prolouge 1

**Life After Love**

Prologue:

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" The voice of Remus Lupin came calling through the room.

Harry looked up abruptly from the book he was looking at, and felt as if he was caught doing something bad. Panicking Harry could only think of the reply of 'nothing'.

Remus stared at Harry for a moment. Harry was a fifteen-year-old boy with black hair, which could never be controlled no matter how many times Harry would try. He eyes were like jades and sadly look to worn down for Harry being only fifteen. It never ceased to amaze Remus how much he looked like his father and mother at the same time.

Looking around the room Remus stepped in more, cautiously as if expecting some one to dump freezing cold water on him.

"Harry." Remus warned, "I know that everything is a bit crazy but you shouldn't be going into other peoples room's without permission. Did you even ask Sirius if you could come in here?"

Sirius is Harry's godfather. He used to be a good-looking man that could get any girl he wanted, but after twelve years of Azkaban he looks had slightly deteriorated. He was still good looking, with curly black hair that reached his shoulders and gray eyes, which had not retained the mischievous glint they used to have.

Harry shuddered at the thought of having Sirius mad at him, but in order to answer Remus' question he knew he would have to answer truthfully.

"I just got curious. I saw Sirius entering this room a few times and coming out like he had been crying. I just wanted to know what made him sad, that's all." Harry said, truthfully looking down at the ground ashamed.

He hadn't meant to stay in here as long has he had but he ended up being to interested as to what was in the room.

As if you cue, Sirius had stopped right in front of the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Harry here got a bit curious and I just spotted him, that's all." Remus replied good-naturedly.

"I see." Sirius looked at the book in Harry's hands. "It seems you found the scrapbook.

Harry looked at the book in his hands; in fact this is the reason that had Harry sitting in here for hours.

"Yeah, I didn't know." Harry paused not really sure if he was willing to take the risk about finding out who this person was, but he continued, "I actually have a question Sirius."

Sirius' eyebrow shot up in surprise, but he nodded and it was all Harry needed to continue.

"I didn't mean to snoop, but after I found this book I started to look through it and I noticed after several pictures this one girl kept appearing. I was wondering who she was or still is?"

Sirius walked forward, as did Remus who seemed curious as to whom this girl was. Harry flipped through the pages and found a close up picture of the woman. Sirius grasped the book and took a good long look at the girl. Remus let out a shaky breath when he had seen the girl Harry was curious about.

She was gorgeous. It was just a shot of her face, but it hit her at such an angel that made her look mysterious and charismatic. Her hair was a silky blonde that fell in waves down to her chin. Her face was aristocratically, with high check bones and slightly plump lips. But what always entranced people who looked at her, were her eyes. Her doe like eyes were a light blue color, almost so blue they look white. That wasn't the oddest thing about her though, what brought people to liking her was that her eyes told everything. Her eyes told stories, emotions and could look into the deepest pits of a person's soul. But what Remus remembered about her wasn't her beauty or how she was a good friend that deserved to be remembered. It was herself, the whole of her that was unforgettable.

"Her name was Evelyn. But everybody called her Evie." Sirius' voice cracked slightly, but it brought Remus out of his daydream. "She was a..."

"Someone who you would have wanted to meet." I continued, realizing the Sirius wouldn't go on, "I true friend, and a lover. She was a very optimistic girl and I probably shouldn't be talking about her in past tense. We don't even know if she is dead.

Harry looked slightly spooked at Remus and Sirius' reactions but looked back at the girl. Now that she had a name, she seemed prettier or maybe it was just that if felt a strange connection now that he knew who she was.

"She's not dead. Or killed?" Harry question slightly peeved at not having a straight answer.

"We both think she is still alive Harry but Evie was pretty easy to crack after you take every thing precious away from her. She comes with a story, Harry. One that I don't think we're ready to share with you yet. If you one day she returns or if she never does we'll tell you, but be prepared Harry but you might not like how this story turns out." Remus replied, before leaving the room with a depressed Sirius on his heels.

Harry looked once more at the picture. He felt drawn to her in some way, and he wanted to know why that was. Harry let out a sigh before closing the scrapbook and gently putting back where it belonged, on a shelf with all of the other dead memories of Sirius and the Marauders. Harry looked once more at the binding of the scrapbook; just too make sure he remembered it so that he could find it again.

Harry looked slight muffled at the choice of title, and left the room mumbling it under his breath.

"Life After Love? What the bloody hell?"


	2. Prolouge 2

Prologue Number 2:

( more than 20 years ago)

"Listen here James. I want you back at the quidditch store in ten minutes. You go across the street, get ice cream, eat and come back. You hear me?" The mother warned the little boy, James.

"Yes, mum. I hear you loud and clear." James replied while pretending to clean out his ears.

The mother smiled slightly giving him more money than was necessary. James grabbed the money and flew across the street. Walking into the ice cream parlor, which was jammed packed with people, he stood on line. After he ordered his ice cream, he waited but in less than two minutes the little boy named James had five scoops of ice cream in a cup. Licking his lips James munched on the ice cream has he left the parlor, and went back to the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

No sooner did he get out of the parlor that he felt eyes on him. Looking around James couldn't follow the source, but listening to his gut he made a left and stopped at the beginning of the alley.

"Hello?" James called, not willing to show his nervousness. "Is anybody here?"

In return to his call James heard a whimper. James, being more curious than nervous, and had no sense that anything bad could happen to him, entered the alley to look for the source of the whimper.

There was nothing in the alley. It was dark, and the sun didn't even affect the look of it. It was also dirty, covered with mud and dirt. The walls of the building covered the alley giving it eerie shadows and made his footsteps echo off the walls. Looking around the alley, James squinted his eyes to see well through the dark. He crept along not sure if what he should be doing was correct. But James never was one to think about things and usually that got him into a lot of trouble.

James heard the whimper again; it was much closer this time. He looked to his left and saw a little foot sticking out behind a garbage can. Sucking in a breath James walked over as silently as he could. When he finally reached just before the garbage can he let go of his breathe. He took his final step and James looked at his victim.

It was a young girl. Her body was hunched together, curled into a slight ball. Her arms were thin and had no fat on them. It was just skin stretched over bone. Her hair was thin and unkempt. It spilled over her shoulder and all the way down her back until James couldn't see it anymore. She was small, frail and her clothes didn't suit her very well. They were too big and worn down, with holes and rips in them. James slowly squatted down in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" James asked, even though it was an obvious question.

The girl looked at him for a quick second before turning back to the ground. James couldn't even get a glimpse of her face.

"What's your name?" James asked again. He just felt the need to help her. Slowly James reached his hand forward and touched the girl, afraid either that she would break like glass or run away.

Instead of an answer from her mouth, her stomach let out a loud growl. James couldn't help but let out a sad laugh. He looked at his half melted ice cream and shoved it towards her. He didn't really want it any more.

"Here take this. It might make you less hungry." James offered. The girl pushed away the ice cream and scooted closer to the wall, if that was even possible.

"Look, I'm going to leave this here, but I'm going to go get my parents. I'm sure we'll be able to help you." James said grinned.

The girl didn't answer but just buried her head into her arms and tried to hide herself. James put the ice cream cup slowly down on the ground next to her, and grunted before standing up. He took of running, but before he left the alley completely he turned back to her and shouted, "Don't even think about moving."

James pushed his way through the throngs of people and burst into the quidditch store. Hurriedly he looked around the store before spotting his father.

"Dad! I need help." James shouted making his way towards them. James received a few irritated and confused looks but he just didn't care.

His father looked at him, "Sure. Are you having difficulty picking out a broom?

James' father was a tall, lean man but was always standing slouched over. His arms were toned with muscle and his stomach was still flat, even though he was starting to get gray hair. His legs made up for most of his height, and when he stood up fully, from his slouch, he was around 6 feet. His face was long and had fierce looking characteristics, which James had inherited. His hair was brown and combed back parting over to the right side of his head. His eyes gleamed with mischievousness and also appeared to be laughing. Another thing that James' had inherited from his father was his personality. Always happy and grinning was something that made the Potter family infamous, even if they weren't really well known.

James, who had forgotten about the broom, stared at his father for a moment. He shook himself out of his stupor and replied, "No. Forget the broom. I have something much more important."

"What could be more important?" James' father asked grinning, before he looked at his wife. "Did you see a pretty girl?"

James' mother giggled and looked at her son. He was pale and every mother knew that was a sign that this was serious.

On the other hand James' mother was slightly plump. She wasn't fat but wasn't terrifically thin either. James rather liked her being plump and often told her this whenever she talked to herself about going on a diet. She had a heart-shaped face, with owl like eyes. Wide, mysterious, and mirthful brown eyes that could always read between the lines made her not only James mother but also a good friend. She was caring, and had beautiful raven black hair that was swept up in a bun to keep out of her face.

"James, sweetie, what's wrong?" His mother asked squatting down in front of him.

"There's a girl in the alley behind the ice cream parlor and she really needs help." James blurted out, before trying to pull his mother and father out of the store.

His mother nearly tripped while she was being pulled but quickly regained her balance and followed after James. His father had become serious and was already marching across the street.

"C'mon! Over here." James shouted before rushing into the alley. His father obediently fell behind James and they both followed him.

Much to James' relief the girl was still there and was slowly munching on the ice cream. Her head shot up at the sound of feet slapping against the cobble alley and shakily stood up ready to run.

"Wait! Don't run." James cried desperately. The girl relaxed slightly and dropped back down into sitting position.

James' parents, who were less than two steps behind him, took in the girl. His mother looked about ready to cry, and his father looked around for any signs as to who left her here. James had only seen his father like this once before; when James had nearly gone missing. His father had found him and James finally understood the saying 'if looks could kill.'

Kneeling down in front of the girl James and his mother, mostly his mother, started to ask her question. But the girl didn't answer any of them.

Around five minutes later, James' mother gave up. Giving the girl a hard look she stood up and conversed with James' father.

"Don't worry. My mother will be bound to taking you home with us. I can already see it in her eyes." James laughed. He never really wanted a sibling but he kind of started to like the idea.

"I'm James Potter. I'm seven. My mom's name is Maria and my dad's name is Aaron. We live in a place called Godric's Hollow. My parents are home schooling me and teach mathematics and English, and even science, so I know the basics. When I turn eleven, which is four years away, I'm going to go to a boarding school called Hogwarts." James began to ramble on and on about Hogwarts and which house he was going to get in, and about how many pranks he was going to play.

The little girl's attention was completely focused on him. To her he was exciting, new and someone she wanted to know. The parents looked at the children carefully before making up their decision.

"Sweetie do you have a name?" James' mother asked as she came up to them. The little girl nodded.

"Would you mind telling us?" James' father questioned.

Looking for approval from James, which was a nod. She went on to answer the question

"I'm Evelyn and I'm also seven." She croaked out in a dry quiet voice.


	3. Starting at the very Beginning

Chapter 1: Starting at the Very Beginning

"James! Get down here and have your breakfast!" Maria called before turning back to her daughter.

Evelyn was rubbing her eyes carefully. Her body had filled out slightly, with her only beginning puberty. Her form was much thinner, but in a healthy way, but in height she hadn't grown much. Her arms and legs had become toned, but she still held a slight amount of baby fat around her stomach and face, from the rigorous amounts of quidditch she played with James and the gymnastic classes that Maria had put her in. Her eyes were still the incredible crystal blue color, but her hair, which had grown lighter from the sun exposure, was now a blinding blonde color.

Evelyn, most commonly referred to as Eve or Evie and sometimes even as Eves (most commonly called this by James), had become much more out going in her nature. She was friendly, and even though the trauma she went through as a child she was still accepting of everyone around her. Maria and Aaron had frequently comforted the girl when her classmates had told her she was different and a freak. They couldn't quite understand how she was still so accepting and innocent after everything she had gone through. But as the years past they realized there were many faults to Evelyn that they hadn't realized before.

For one Evelyn was highly self-conscious and had bad self-esteem issues. If she ever did anything wrong she would start to cry until James was able to teach her how to do it correctly. She also hated her appearance; she would constantly go around telling people that called her cute that she was somebody they wouldn't want to hang around with because she was ugly and stupid.

Another issue was that Evelyn was very anti-social. She would be friendly and trusting to anybody but she didn't really talk much and preferred to stick to books and learn new things. Unlike James, she could have a good laugh at his pranks but never helped him with any of them because she didn't enjoy the amount of attention it would get her.

But her worst trait was by far her anger. She had no control what so ever of her anger. She would bottle it up inside and keep it there until it burst open and she would scream and shout until she fell down in exhaustion. Maria and Aaron constantly forced her to write in a book because she had no other way of letting things go. And it was over the littlest things to. Like one time she found a stray dog and Maria wouldn't let her keep it so Eve decided not to talk to her for one whole month. Evelyn was usually happy and carefree but she could hold a grudge really well. Like this one time Aaron accidentally pushed her into the stove and she burned her hand. It took Aaron three months, and several chocolates, candies and desserts and presents, until she finally forgave him and started to talk to him again.

James heavy footsteps collided with the steps has he came down the stairs and into the dining room. James had not changed much, his hair was still unruly and untamed while his hazel eyes were mischievous and twinkled with excitement. He hadn't grown much either but he stood about two inches over Evelyn and liked to boast about it. Well, that was until she got really angry with him and wouldn't speak to him for four days. His body was lean, and he had lost almost his entire amount of baby fat by playing quidditch all day long.

What had truly grown though was James carrying nature towards Evelyn. He started off completely protective of her. He would hold her hand when they crossed the streets, and snap rude comments at any guy that even inclined to show any interest in her. He would make witty remarks and crack jokes at inappropriate times in order to get Evelyn to laugh. He even would make a complete fool of himself, even if she only spilt one tear. And while the years dragged on James and Evelyn came across their differences, they settled to stay friends and brother and sister through anything.

What worried Aaron and Maria the most was what James was about to be going through. He was eleven now and he would start he adolescent phase coming this year when he went off to Hogwarts. Maria had talked to Evelyn about it constantly to remind her that if James started to distance himself that she shouldn't feel unloved. But Maria knew that Evelyn would be hit hard be James departure from her life. She was attached to him from the hip and usually followed him around anywhere. Evelyn had even told Maria that she looked up to James and wanted to be just like him one day. It was her goal.

"Lets go!" James yelled, his hands in the air and his eyes gleamed with joy.

Evelyn let out a little giggle when she looked at him. A smirk crossed James' face as he ruffled Eve's hair affectionately. "You ready to become a witch Eves?"

Evelyn yelped slightly at the sudden gesture and took James' hand off her head, "When ever you are James."

Shaking her head at their antics, Maria and Aaron each took one trunk and one kid and apparated to the station. They arrived in an alleyway just outside of King's Cross Station. Walking out of the alley, the Potter family quickly made their way through the maze. When they had arrived between pillars nine and ten, James yanked his trunk away from his dad and bolted through the pillar. Evelyn, on the other hand, was much more cautious. She left her father pass in front of her with her trunk and taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she faced the bare pillar and forced herself through.

On the other side of the pillar was the Hogwart's Express. It was beautiful dark, glossy, black train with red detail. It's railings looked like gold and the environment was open. Children of all ages bustled and pushed their ways through the crowds. Parents were telling their children last minute warnings and wishing them a good year. Some of the children looked around the same age as James and Evelyn but they weren't really looking at them. Their minds were wrapping around the fact that they would be away from their parents for the first time in their lives.

"Alright, looks like we arrived with a good amount of time. James come with me and we'll get the trunks settled." Aaron said while he took off down the runway. James followed close behind, dragging his trunk behind him.

Maria and Evelyn just stared at the backs of the two boys as they walked away. Getting out of her stupor, Maria looked over at Evelyn before she bent down.

"Evelyn. I am just going to tell you this one more time," Maria started, watching Evelyn for her reaction, "James is going to change. It is a stage all boys go through. I need you to understand this because he might not want to hang out with you anymore. It is very crucial that need to know this because I know how feel about him. He won't stop loving you, but new things will appear in his life and you won't be number one on his priority list anymore. Give him space, and just remember that you are always going to be his sister no matter what."

Evelyn stared at Maria, and looked rather down cast at the prospect that James wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore. The two girls stood in a pondering silence while they waited for the boys to return. Not even a minute later, James and Aaron returned and were laughing to tears about something. Just then the train gave out it finally boarding ring. Aaron and Maria rushed and said sweet goodbyes to James and Evelyn, before rushing them into the train.

When the train was out of the station, and James and Eve couldn't see their parents anymore, they both walked to a compartment and sat down.

"Don't worry. We'll stay best friends forever!" James cried, as if knowing what was on Evelyn's mind.

Evelyn smiled sadly at James for a moment, before placing a fake smile on her face, "Of course."

James took the answer with great delight before staring off into space. Evelyn's face twisted into pain, and knew that everything was going to change.

He hadn't noticed the fake smile.

It was the first sign.


	4. An Unbinding Train Ride

Chapter 2: An Unbinding Train Ride

**Note: From here on out the stories will be told in Evelyn's POV, but it might switch to another characters. I will announce when it will be in another POV, so that you don't get confused. I would also like to say that I am not writing a Mary Sue story; I am trying to make it as not Mary Sue as possible. I will be using facts from the books but I might switch them to suit my needs in the story.**

**Please Comment and Review.**

Evelyn's POV

It didn't take much longer until more people began to enter our compartment. I don't really want any one else to join us because, even if I didn't admit it, I know that these are going to be some of my last moments with James. Then he will leave me alone, and I will have to fend for myself. Just like _he_ did. Just like _she_ let him. Just like everyone else in my life. I know I am being selfish but I really want James all to myself, and I think I am only thinking this because I know it will never happen. I also know that Hogwarts is going to change me. No I am not a seer, nor am I very good with predicting things, or anything at that matter, but I just can't help but trust my gut on this one. I don't know how I was going to change, but I can only wait and see and hope that it is for the better.

The first boy to enter our compartment looks to be from a very wealthy family. Not that the Potter's weren't wealthy, this boy just wore very high-end, by the looks of it, expensive clothing. He also had that slightly arrogant aura around him. I know he isn't going to be a very good influence on James, but by the look on James' face he has already taken a liking to him. I looked back at the boy. His hair is curly, tamed, and fell to his chin. It has a slight bit of shine to it, and it did flatter his face quite well. His face consisted of olive eyes filled in dark gray. His eyes carried a glint of mischievousness and held many deep secrets. His face is very aristocratical. His nose slightly bent in an upward bend and his face long, lean, and with high cheek- bones. He is tall for his eleven-year-old age, and I only guessed this because he looked kind of scared, standing around four foot ten inches. He can easily be mistaken for a second or third year.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. His voice hasn't changed yet but it did have slight depth to it.

"No problem." James answers immediately, not bothering to think who this kid could be. "I'm James, and that is my sister Evelyn."

I nod in response when he looks over at me. But he doesn't turn his head my direction. In fact he keeps into distinctly on the floor.

"I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you." He replied quietly.

"Odd name." My brother states, while his mouth contorted like he has tasted something sour. Sirius' head shot up and I could tell he doesn't like his name much.

"Yeah well. I didn't get much say in it." Sirius replied, with a pout slowly forming on his face.

"I could guess that, but it oddly seems to suit you. I can't think of any other name. Can you, Eves?" James consented, before turning to me.

I can feel my own face twisting, and my brows furrowing in concentration. I look at his face with the utmost care, shifting through the different names I know of. I place the names with his face to see if they will fit, but none seem to. I stare at him for one moment longer before turning my attention back to James, who was watching my expressions intensely.

"I'll take that as a no, then." James assumed, based of the fact that my face turned blank with failure.

I glance at the floor, ashamed of myself for not being able to find a solution but before I can completely beat myself up, I heard the noise of the compartment door opening. My eyes rose to see the new intruders.

One was a guy, the other a girl. They are both nervous; I could see it in their eyes and their body positions. The girl is very pretty, with long rose red hair and bright forest green eye. She is on the shorter side, but her body is already starting to fill out in other places. She looks to be very book smart, and her aura is very studious, serious and up tight. The boy on her left is very thin. He is weak minded, and can be influenced pretty easily; his aura told me so. He has a hooked nose, and a very frail face. He is incredibly pale, and has long black hair, that fell to his chin, did nothing but made his appearance worse.

"Do you mind if we take a seat?" The girl asked, quietly.

I look over at James to see him slightly blush at the girl but he nods his head nonetheless. I decide to take the initiative.

"No problem. Take a seat." I affirmed. I watch as the girl lets out a sigh and she takes her seat next to me. The boy takes the seat next to her.

"My name is Lily Evans. And this is Severus Snape." The new girl, now called Lily, declared proudly.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I wanted nothing to do with these people. I wanted my final moments with my brother. I take a glance at him; he is staring intently at the girl named Lily. His eyes flickered to mine and he gave me a smile before going back to his conversation with Sirius. I sigh, looking out the window at the ever-changing scenery.

It was several minutes, could have been hours, I don't know, but the rising of voices broke me out of my reverie.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

" 'Gryffindor, where dwell the braw at heart!' Like my dad. Eves is also coming with me."

A smile filtered across my face when James said that. I looked at him and James gave me a wink before he heard Severus make a small, disparaging noise. James turns to him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

I was going to say something but Sirius stepped in, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius and me with dislike.

"Come one, Severus, lets find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called out, right as the compartment door slammed closed. It clinked and Lily and Severus will be heard of no more.

I looked between the two boys, that in less than an hour had gotten in tuned with themselves. They were like brothers. They had many things in common and I know that James would be hanging around him for a very long time. I rose out of my seat is a hurry. James looked up scared and shocked at my sudden movement.

"Wh—What's wrong, Eves?" James questioned, as he to rose from his seat. I look between him and Sirius. But something in Sirius' eye catches my attention.

It was loathing. He loathed me and I didn't even do anything to him. All I did is sit here, quiet, doing nothing while those to talked and talked. But... Now I get it. Sirius hated me because he knows that James is my brother. He doesn't like the idea of sharing. Well... Well if that is the case I will be on my way and I won't see them ever again.

I tried to communicate that with my eyes to Sirius. That I know how he feels, that I will be sad but I won't do anything to stop them. I hope he got the message, and I think he did because something flashed in his eyes. I didn't wait to see what happened next.

"I'm going to go explore. Maybe make some friends. I'll see you at the school. After all, I am a Gryffindor. Right?" I replied to James' question.

James' eyes glittered as he gave me a hug, which I could barely return, and I quickly left the room without saying goodbye to Sirius or looking at him. I hurried down the hallway, while tears slowly settled in my eyes blinding my vision and they slowly amounted. I stopped in the corridor, as the tears slide down my face and I choked down the cry that I wanted to release.

"Oh, is a poor little firstie already missing her mommy?" A mocking voice said. I could practically hear the sneer in their voice.

I looked up through my tears at the voice of the person. He was at least a second year. He had long blonde hair and gray eyes. They held a disgusting tinge as he spoke to me. I could tell that he was an aristocrat for the way he held himself is like he is better than everybody else. He is slightly fat, something I know I could use against him, but I couldn't see much of him because my tears obscured my vision. I let out a whimper, before my head fell back in place and the tears didn't stop.

"Answer me, you pathetic excuse for a witch." He snarled.

_Bastard_, I thought as my shaky form stood up and faced him. I have never felt like this before. Like hurting someone, like I could hurt him so much, like I wanted to. It was a new feeling and I am scared of it. I am scared to feel this way; I am scared of what I could do if this feeling continued. But I didn't time to finish my thoughts, or to experiment on this new feeling.

"Leave her alone, Lucius. It's only the train ride and you can't help but be a sadist and pick on little kids." A voice called out. I didn't look up from the floor, but the voice was warm. It soothed me.

"Where's your other half Prewitt? I thought you had to do _everything_ with him?" The newly names Lucius inquired.

"He's right behind you." A new voice entered the fray. It was deeper, slightly harsher and colder but still just has warm. This voice held a grudge, while the other didn't.

"Might want to go find you posse, Lucius before we kick you off the train." The first voice mocked.

I heard a grunt of disapproval before I was shoved into the wall and Lucius walked away. I slide to the floor, with new tears reemerging in my eyes. I heard to sets of feet rushing towards me.

"Now don't cry love." The cool voice asked.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" That warm voice was back

"Make her stop crying, Gideon."

"I can't. I don't know how."

"Do something." The exasperated, cold voice whined. It only made me cry harder.

"How about you do something, Fabien!" The warm voice called back.

"I don't know what to do. You are always better with younger kids than I am."

"Well, I am obviously not very good at it."

I looked up at the two boys that were trying to help me. It was a comical scene. They were twins, with red hair and topaz eyes. They had freckles lining across their noses, and were both very tall for their ages. They were at least five feet six already. I couldn't make out all the words they were yelling at each other, but it was funny to watch and I soon found myself laughing at their antics. When the sound of my laughter hit their ears they both turned to me.

"What's so..." the colder voice started.

"Funny, love?" The warmer voice finished.

I let out my final laugh. "You two. You should have seen yourself. It is absolutely hilarious."

The two boys looked at each other before letting grins spread across their faces.

"I'm Fabien." The cool voice stated. His voice had become warmer but it still held a slight tinge of coldness to it.

"I'm Gideon Prewitt. And as you can see were twins. So that obviously makes him Prewitt to." The warm voice said. His name suited him, in fact both their names suited them.

"I'm Evelyn." I stated, my voice cracking slightly from being dry, and I started to brush my tears along my sleeve. Once they were all gone I looked back up at them.

They were still smiling. They both grabbed my arms and began to drag me down the corridor.

"Lets go back to our compartment, munchkin. We want to hear you story." The both said together.


	5. The Reception Party

Chapter 3: The Reception Party 

**Note: I am sorry for having such a short chapter. I am going through a rather rough spot right now, and am having slight amounts of writer's block. Don't worry I haven't stopped writing. I just need to get my head in the game. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible. **

**I am also giving thanks to -Magical Moonshine- you gave me my first review! Thanks for the inspiration, and I hope you continue to enjoy thr story. **

Evelyn's POV:

Silence hung over their compartment like a cloud. I wasn't sure what to say; was I supposed to wait for them to ask questions or do I just start talking. I looked towards the window and waited for one of the twins to start up a conversation. When a couple minutes finally passed by, I turned to them and opened my mouth.

"Thanks for helping me out with, what was his name again?" I could feel my face warming up in embarrassment.

The boys let out a chuckle, "Lucius."

"Right."

"What were you doing all alone… Evelyn, right?" Fabien asked.

I nodded my head assuring him that my name was Evelyn. "I was just checking out the train. My brother decided that I…" My voice froze. I couldn't twist the story around could I? Make my brother seem like the bad guy. The boys stared at me expectantly. "I came here with my brother but you know he is a guy and guys think girls have cuties so I decided to give him some piece of mind."

The twins chuckled.

"We have a sister as well. Molly," Gideon began.

"Got one hell of a right hook when necessary." Fabien finished. Gideon snapped his brother over his head and gave him a reproachful glance.

"Fabien meant to say graduated. She graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago. She is about to get married to some bloke named Arthur Weasley. We don't like him much and he has the weird obsession with everything muggle." Gideon summarized.

"He works for the ministry. That's his job, muggle affairs." Fabien snorted out the last part.

"I am assuming you don't like muggles?" I said, ready to bolt out of the compartment.

"Muggles? No muggles are fine." Fabien looked rather put out.

Gideon started up again, "Fabien just hates the idea of office work. Our whole family like muggles just fine."

"But you know you should watch out for slytherins. Their whole purpose is to destroy muggles. They are complete sadists." Fabien warned.

"Speaking of houses. Which one do you want to get into?" Gideon asked politely.

"Well, my brother is definitely going to Gryffindor but I think I might go in Ravenclaw." I replied slightly quivering at the prospect. "I just don't think I am brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

"Don't worry you can still hang out with your brother or even other people from different houses. That's what is so great about Hogwarts." Gideon claimed trying to raise my spirits.

"What's up with the brother anyway. It seems that you don't get along." Fabien cried the last part out in pain because Gideon stomped on his foot.

"James, my brother… he and I are close or rather we were close. My mom said I have to look out for him because he is going to start is adolescent stages soon and that doesn't include me in it." I shuddered gulping down the knot that had accumulated in my throat.

"Don't worry." Gideon said, moving to sit down next to me. "You'll make a ton of friends and by the end of your Hogwarts years you'll be back to being best friends with him. Of course things are going to change but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't keep moving forward on your own. So give it you best, and… We'll be your friends no matter what house your put into."

Fabien nodded in agreement and I felt a smile spread across my face. I felt hope spread through my body and I knew I was ready for my first year at Hogwarts.

The question then became, could I last it?


	6. Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**Note: Well here is my newest chapter. Anything **_**italics**_** is the person's thoughts. It took some of the descriptions and speeches from the first books, so if you recognize them that's where they are from.**

Evelyn's POV:

My first thought when we were about thirty minutes, or so the twins said, from Hogwarts was _I wonder how my brother was doing_. Then the next thing was that I had to change into my robes. Telling my friends this I made my way back to my brother's compartment, which still carried my trunk. Just before I left the new compartment I was sharing with the twins, I turned around.

"Would one of you walk with me to my brother's compartment I wouldn't want to get caught by Lucius again."

The twins looked at each other before Gideon got up with a loud sigh, "I guess I must be the knight in shining armor, and you, my dear munchkin, are the damsel in distress."

I could feel laughter bubbling up in my throat but I swallowed it down and lightly punched Gideon as he walked past me. I gave one final wave to Fabien before Gideon and I made our way towards the James Potter compartment. The walk was silent but not awkward.

The two of us came to a halt in front of the compartment.

"I'll wait just out here. Then I'll show you were you can change." Gideon stated leaning against the window.

I smiled softly before taking a deep breath. _You are only seeing him for a minute, that's it_. I chanted softly to yourself. I knocked on the door and slowly slide it open. The compartment had grown by two people. One was a mouse-looking boy with watery eyes and a chubby face. His hair fell flat and mop-like on his face and the rest of his body was over-weight.

The other boy was very thin. His clothes were ragged and worn out, and were much too big for his thin frame. His shoulders were broad and his face showed hints of scaring. He was pale and had amber eyes. His hair was light brown color, parted to the left side. It suited him well. On his lap was a book. Taking a quick glance at the cover I realized that he and I have at least on thing in common. We read the same books.

"Eves! What happened you disappeared." James cried out worriedly. Sirius gave me a glance and quickly shifted it the floor when he noticed that I knew he was looking.

"I met someone – well two, and we just talked. I came here to get my trunk and change into my robes. Which you should be doing as well." I offered up the suggestion.

The boys looked at themselves before shrugging. James was kind enough to get my trunk down for me. I smiled thankfully and gave everyone a nod before turning around.

"That him?" James asked when he took noticed of Gideon outside the compartment. "I mean that your new friend? He looks older than us."

"Yes, that's Gideon." Gideon looked up at the sound of his name and gave me a smile, and nodded at James. "He has a twin named Fabien. That's the second friend I made. They're both second years. "

James glared at Gideon but I punched him in the shoulder showing him that I didn't like it. James gave me a quick hug before letting me go. I smiled at him one last time and left the compartment.

"So." Gideon stated after he began to lead me to the bathrooms. "That was your brother?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that was him. He usually isn't mean to anybody, unless they do something bad to me first." I replied quietly, wondering why James had glared at Gideon.

"He probably was just being protective. I glared at Arthur when I first met him. Didn't want him to take my sister away but I grew to like him. Don't worry so much." Gideon stated patting me lightly on the shoulder.

I looked at him with wide eyes, _how did he do that_.

Gideon glanced at me, "What?"

"Do you read minds?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Are you sure? Cause you just read mine." I asked jokingly putting a finger in his face.

"Yep. Now, here are the bathrooms. I'll wait outside." Gideon said.

"Alright, fine." I walked into the bathroom.

It took two minutes for me to get dressed. I walked right back out when I was done.

"Let's put those clothes into your trunk. The school grabs all of the trunks after all the kids have left so you don't have to bother with it." Gideon informed.

Nodding my head in response. We stopped for a couple minutes at James' compartment and then made our way back to Gideon's compartment.

The train had finally stopped and Gideon and Fabien had abandoned me at the station. They told me they would either see me at the tables or tomorrow morning. The nerves hadn't set in yet so I was actually more excited then anything.

Suddenly a booming voice came out of nowhere, "firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Taking a moment for the kids to settle and for the voice to clear it throat. I observed him. He was huge, maybe standing at almost seven feet seven inches. Most of his face was covered with a wild, tangled beard but his eyes were still visible.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The giant called as he began to walk down a hill to a lake.

When all the kids were at the lake the giant called out, "No more'n four to a boat!"

Suddenly there was a rush towards the boats as every child made their way. I squeezed through the crowd and finally landing in a boat that was empty, took a seat and allowed my self to take in the sight of Hogwarts. It was perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake. It was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. I turned around to notice that three more girls had landed in the boat. I gave the shy smiles before looking back at the castle.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats magically pushed themselves away from shore and slowly made there way to the castle. I looked around at all the pairs of boats. On the far side to my left I could see my brother and his three other friends. He was looking around frantically. When he looked my way I reached my hand in the air. James must have seen it because he waved. I smiled before turning the other way. I couldn't see how the older students got to the castle but it would be just another thing to look forward to next year.

Turning my head to the right I looked at the boats. I recognized Lily Evans and Severus Snape on the boat directly next to mine. Lily slowly looked my way and gave me a slight glare. My eyes fell back to the floor of the boat before I turned them to the castle.

It was much more beautiful up close. It was covered in the darkness of the night, which gave it an eerie feel. All the windows were light up, and the farthest ones on top looked like stars.

The boats had finally landed and our friendly giant ushered us out and towards the castle. He opened the doors for us and just beyond was a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and I knew that James would be getting into a lot of trouble with her. My next thought was, _which house was she the head of_.

"The firs' year, Professor McGonagall," said the giant as he walked up to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The newly named professor said. I smiled slightly. The name Hagrid definitely fit the giant.

Professor McGonagall proceeded to pull the doors open and slowly all the kids began to follow her. We passed an open light room where I could see all of the kids sitting. I looked around for the Gryffindor table, but I could only make out was the colors. _I wonder what they're going to make us do_. The professor then ushered us all into a smaller chamber and once we were all in walked to the front.

She began. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

" The four houses are called Gryffindor." I smiled with pride as the professor announced that name first. McGonagall eyed all of the students and when her eyes landed on mine I couldn't look away. She turned her eyes away, right after I gave her a small smile.

"…At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." I couldn't help but know that I had missed out on part of the speech and that I knew for the next seven years Gryffindor wouldn't be winning the house cup, all because of James Potter.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall finished as she looked over the students. I looked to where her eyes had landed and I could barely keep from laughing. Her eyes were glued on my brother and Sirius Black.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall said while leaving the chamber.

The room began to fill with rustling of clothes and whispers. Professor McGonagall slowly entered the room again and the sounds stopped.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."


	7. Houses

Chapter 5: Houses 

Evelyn's POV:

We did as professor McGonagall ordered and formed a line. We began our walk to the great hall. I ducked me head not wanting any one the see my face. It probably looked like a tomato. I looked up sharply when someone wacked me arm. The Prewitt twins, well Fabien because Gideon was on the other side. They were sending me smiles. I smiled at them and they gave me thumbs up and Gideon sent me a wink. I ducked my head again and slowly came to a stop.

I looked up at the front. Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of us and then on top of it, a hat. I must have looked baffled and when I looked around so did all the other students. Turning the face the front again, I looked beyond the hat. There was a long table filled with adults. _Must be all of the teachers_. I scanned over all of them quickly before a voice filled the room:

"O, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

_Oh sweet Merlin! The hat is talking!_ My eyes widened as I stared at the hat in pure shock. It continued:

"You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

I gulped as the hat continued to sing this. I didn't want this hat knowing everything about me. And how was it even able to sort people. He doesn't have a brain.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;"

I grinned proudly as the hat said that, and I could hear quiet cheers coming from the table on my right.

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;"

I searched around for Lily Evans at that point. To me, because she was studious, seemed like a perfect Ravenclaw.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (thought I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I smiled slightly at the last part and clapped my hands like the rest of the hall. It was a very entertaining song. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward. In her hand was a large parchment. _ I wonder what that is_. I thought as the professor began to un-roll it.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, and thus began to list off names.

I tuned out as the professor called out the names. She was called by last name; meaning 'p' wouldn't come up for a while. I took the time to observe the teachers.

Starting on the left was a chubby man; his gray hair was only around the side of his head. He had small eyes and his lips were pulled in a permanent smile as he watched the kids being sorted.

The next one over was thin women. She had long blonde hair, and eagle-like eyes as she scanned over the room. Her mouth was set in a scowl as she watched over the kids.  
On her right, was a small man. He was sitting on top of several books; that's how small he was. He had long white hair that fell to his shoulders. His glasses kept slipping down to the tip of his nose.

I tuned back into the announcing of names, only to find out that she was on the letter 'l'. My eyes widened, _that was fast_. Slowly the next letter became 'M', then 'N', then 'O' and finally 'P'.

"Potter, Evelyn." The Professor said.

I slowly began my walk up to the stool, wondering what house I was going to be placed into. I sat down and felt the hat slide down on my head. I twitched nervously as I could feel the eyes on me.

"**Interesting." The voice of the hat rang through my head. "You have a great many qualities." **

I gulped at the news. _Does that mean you can't sort me_.

"**Do not doubt, you small child." **I gulped again. "**Let's see now, your attributes: loyal, perfect for Hufflepuff but you don't trust very easily. Slytherin for your need of success but you don't like lying. You love to study and learn, and sometimes you put your thoughts before emotion. Ravenclaw would treat you well. Oh, what's this? Your brother? You know he will be placed in Gryffindor. How can you be sure?" **

I felt my eyes narrow as he slightly insulted my brother.

"**Protective of him. Well now I can see that Gryffindor is for you. You have a great amount of courage, and your temper brings that out. Your need to protect is your reaction to any insult, whether it is to you or to your family or friends. I see you becoming a great assist in the future and I see you fighting for what you truly believe in."**

_Thank you, _I thought to the hat. If a hat could grin, this one was.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I sighed as the hat was taken off my head. I leaped off the steps as the table closest to me shouted out in glee at the newest member. I shot my brother a grin before proceeding to the table. I walked down the right side of the table looking for my new friends. Finally I found them and quickly jogged over to them.

"Not a Gryffindor, huh?" was the first thing out of Fabien's mouth as I sat down.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Gryffindor!" was called out again and I watched as my brother walked over my table.

Because I had tuned everything out I stared to see if I recognized anybody. To my shock Lily Evans was sitting diagonally across from me. She was chatting with some other first years. Another shock was whom my brother was sitting with. Sirius Black.

_Wasn't he supposed to be in Slytherin? I mean his whole family was a Slytherin, or so he said_. I thought, watching my brother interact with them.

The other boys on the train were also there. I didn't know their names but they seemed all right. I noticed a bunch of first years but I had no clue who they were.

_No need I have another seven years with them. _I thought before turning my attention back to the twins.


	8. First Day Disasters

**Chapter 6: First Day Disasters **

**Note: This chapter will be written in past tense. It will be written from Evelyn's perspective but she will be writing it down in her journal. I wanted to try a new approach and I might write some other chapters like this one. If you don't like it then you can comment saying you don't. I am also sorry for not posting in sooo long. I've been working on some other projects and I am getting adjusted to my camp. It takes up a lot of time. I'll try to get as many posts in as possible but be prepared to wait. Once again, I'm sorry!**

Evelyn's POV:

Dear journal,

So this is a fresh book. My mom thought it would be nice if I had a new journal to write in to start a brand new chapter in my life.

So you know how they say that first days are the most important because you have to make good impressions on your teachers…. Well, my day went horribly!

It started when I woke up.

I woke up later than I wanted to and so terribly tired. I don't why but I couldn't sleep with the idea that I was starting school tomorrow! I really wished I had slept some more. Anyway, I went down to get some breakfast and guess who decided to prank me. I'll give you a clue; it's a boy; his name starts with J and ends with s and his last name is Potter. Yeah, my brother James decided to dump pumpkin juice all over my uniform. I gave him the meanest glare I could muster and went back up to the dorms to change.

While on my way up I accidentally bumped in Lily Evans. She was carry a ton of books and trying to walk at the same time. And then she decided to get into a shouting match. I was so pissed and tired that my head blew up and I shouted back. I think I said some pretty nasty things because when Gideon and Fabien found us we were in a glaring contest. Lily ended up storming away, and I felt bad. I mean, I hadn't meant to snap at her. And I still haven't got time to apologize to her yet (not like she'll let me).

Well, I had changed into my spare uniform and Gideon and Fabien showed me to my first class and then promised to show me to my next class. My first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I thought that it would be a fun class. I mean most of the students talk very highly about the class. So I go in and I take a seat.

When all the students arrived everybody was talking with their friends. I didn't have friends yet so I didn't talk with anybody. It wasn't much of a problem because I ended getting through the first chapter of the Defense textbook. Well the teacher came in and asked us all to sit down and be quiet. He then placed me and every other student with a partner. My partner ended up Sirius Black.

Sirius thought it would be funny to get me in trouble. So, guess what he did. He started talking to me while the teacher was in her lecture. I was able to ignore that but then Sirius decided to throw something at the teacher's head while I was taking notes. The teacher thought I was the trouble-maker and put me on the spot. Started asking me all of these questions and then when I started to blame Sirius (because he was the one that actually did it!) she gave me detention. The whole class was in uproar and laughing so hard that tears started to form at the corners of their eyes. James Potter was to.

When the class was finally over I was so pissed that I decided to take some time to vent. I ended up ranting to Gideon and Fabien about the first class, but they thought it was so cool that I had gotten a detention on the first day. I was angry with them so I stormed away telling them that I would be able to find my class on my own.

I got lost and was five minutes late to Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. I ended getting ten points taken away from Gryffindor but I was lucky enough to get away without a detention. I was also stuck with a Ravenclaw that raised his hand every two seconds. He was so annoying.

Lunch went be all right but I was pissed off with everybody around me that I ate alone.

My third class was with Professor Slughorn. He teaches potions. I was able to get their with a couple minutes to spare but I was forced to sit next to Lily Evans, who happened to be praised by the professor constantly. He always chose Lily and Severus. So I was never called on but when I did raised my hand Lily would send me a harsh glare and I, on reflex, would glare back. But Slughorn never called on me once! Talk about a biased teacher.

My fourth class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. And me, being an idiot, almost ended up late for her class. I slept through most of her class. I also missed most of my free period (mainly used for study hall) because I was talking with the professor. She did seem rather concerned and I ended up sobbing most of the time I talked to her. At least I had a teacher that understood. She also said she expected a lot from me!

I spent the remainder of my free period in the library starting the homework; which I got a ton of. I got a twelve-inch essay for Herbology about what we wanted to learn and what we already knew. Potions we had to write twelve inches about the uses and the places to find a bezoar. From Defense we had to master a spell by the next day and then write a five-inch essay about the patronus charm, which we wouldn't be learning until third year. I only had thirty minutes but I was able to get my potions assignment done before I went to charms.

Charms passed by all right. I sat next to Remus Lupin, who I had seen with my brother. He even apologized for my brother's behavior. Remus didn't act like he knew I was James' sister and knew about his antics already, which kind of ticked me off because my brother hadn't even mentioned me to his friends. By the time I finished class I was in such an angry/sad state that I could barely walk out of the class. Professor Flitwick ended not giving us any homework. Such a nice teacher and I happen to think he is the fairest.

During dinner I was able to apologize to Gideon and Fabien, and I was able to meet another first year called Alice Krimpt. She was absolutely gorgeous with blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders in natural waves and her eyes were a dark chocolate color. I wish I was that pretty!

I was able to finish all my homework before I started writing in my new journal. And I am lucky enough to have enough time to even write this. It took me about two hours to finish all this bloody homework. I happen to be writing this is in fading lights so I am going to stop now.

I hope tomorrow is better.

I'll write later,

- Evelyn.


	9. New Friends

**Chapter 7: New Friends**

**Note: Hi guys. I am once again sorry for the delay. I am trying to post/write more chapters but stuff keeps getting in the way. I want to say thank you to Beesy for their wonderful review. I hope you all keep enjoying my story.**

Evelyn's POV:

Dear Journal,

It has been about two weeks since I have been in Hogwarts. The school is wonderful and mysterious. The teachers are all very nice, except for a couple of them, and I have been doing really well in all my classes.

Gideon and Fabien both tried out for the quidditch team, and landed spots as the beaters. They were so excited! They were jumping up and down like little girls. It was pretty funny.

On other news, Alice and I have been getting along pretty well. We partnered up for most of the classes and I am proud to say that she is my good friend now. But there is one problem. She also has a friendship with Lily Evans. I mean I finally got around to apologizing to Evans but she didn't really accept it. I was sincere and all, but something was shoved up that girls butt!

Anyway, the Professor McGonagall just walked in so I can't write anymore.

I'll write later,

- Evelyn

"Okay class. Today we will be learning how to make this toy rat turn into a wine glass." I closed up my journal and put it in my bag. Pulling out my wand, my parchment, quill, and my ink, I quickly continued to jot down some notes.

Professor McGonagall walked around the classroom handing out our toy rats. Telling us how to pronounce that spell and the motion of our wands, I tried it out pointing it towards my rat. Suddenly there wasn't a rat left on my desk. A wine glass stood there where the rat should have been.

_Sweet mother of Merlin! I did it! I can't believe it!_ I thought as I felt the smile on my face grow bigger.

"Hey, Eve did you do it-" Alice was cut off when she finally looked over at my side of the desk. Our table fell silent for a moment before, "Wow! Great job, Eve!" Alice erupted.

The whole class turned to out table, there eyes shifting from me to my wine glass than back to me. I could feel my cheeks burning from the sensation of being watched as I heard McGonagall come up to my desk. I saw her long bony fingers picking up my cup and watching as it was raised out of my view. In order to see what she was doing, I tilted my head up and watched as McGonagall examined my glass.

"Good job, Ms. Potter. It has been awhile since a student could do that on first try." The professor praised as she set down my glass. She sent me a quick smile before telling all of the other students to get back to work.

I watched for a minute as McGonagall's back walked further away before I looked around the room. James looked frustrated as he took a calming breath and attempted another go. I watched as his rat morphed into a cup with a long tail coming out from a side. Remus was also having a little more trouble because he cup was furry.

My eyes were brought to Sirius has he let out a triumphant "yes!" His rat had finally become a wine glass. I watched again as Professor McGonagall gave Sirius' cup a look over before giving him his praise.

I then turned my attention to Lily who looked pretty angry. She was almost there, having succeeded in turning the rat into a glass, but for some reason after a couple seconds the glass would morph into the rat again. I could understand that type of frustration. I had gotten that feeling a lot during potions and DADA.

Class came to a close slower than it usually did. I even had time to complete most of my transfiguration homework. I exited the class happily and rushed over to Gideon and Fabien.

"Hey munchkin." The both greeted.

"Hello." I replied.

Gideon flashed me a smile as we went on our way to dinner. "Classes go alright then."

I nodded as I felt my smile grow just a tad bit more. I turned around quickly when I heard my name being called out.

"Eve!" Alice cried rushing up to me before she stopped in front of me. "Way to ditch me back there." She pushed out through her labored breath.

"I'm sorry. I was in such a rush because Gideon and Fabien were finally going to eat dinner with me." I smiled apologetically. I hadn't meant to ditch her but Gideon and Fabien were free for the first time this week and I just wanted to talk to them.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Alice threw herself on me at her last statement.

After Alice let go of me I finally noticed Lily Evans standing behind her, looking rather out of place.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Evans?" I questioned. I didn't really want her there but it would better to not come off as rude to her.

Her brilliant green eyes shot right into mine as I finished my comment. She must have thought I hadn't noticed her standing there, but she gave a weak nod. I turned around to Gideon and Fabien to make sure it was all right. All I got was a shrug.

Alice gave me a blinding smile before linking her arm with one of Lily's. I continued to walk with Gideon and Fabien as the both filled me in on the excitement of their week. Much of the excitement was due to their small pranks, and the teasing of teachers, and even the fights with Slytherins. I caught them up on my week as Lily and Alice started up there own conversation. I had just about gotten to my transfiguration class when I noticed that Severus Snape was walking our way.

Lily got up from the table to greet him and they began to talk. Alice turned away and for a split second; I saw horror flash across her face. Gideon and Fabien blatantly ignored Severus. I had to get this over with.

"Severus." I tentatively said. His head shot over towards mine. His charcoal black eyes radiated hatred. I gulped down the knot that formed in my throat. "I wanted to apologize."

I felt the air suddenly shift. Gideon and Fabien were looking at me with horror and slight understanding. Alice's aura gave off confusion and admiration. For what I had no idea. Lily's eyes were burning into my cheek but I could feel the confusion, anger, and happiness in them. And Severus looked at me with surprise.

"I should have done this earlier, but I have never seen you around and I hadn't known what I would have said. What James did in the compartment was completely out of line. I know I should have said something at the time but I was scared. As I look back on it now, though, my fear should have been second to your feelings being hurt. I hope you can accept this apology and forgive me for being stupid." I finished my apology and wondered if I had sounded a bit too much like my mother. I guess I had but it seemed to have worked.

Lily's face was frozen in a look between happiness and shock. Severus seemed to be contemplating my apology. Gideon and Fabien rolled their eyes and continued eating. Alice looked rather happy at the turn out and seemed to finally understand the situation.

"I accept your apology. I'll make sure what ever happens between your brother and I doesn't radiate towards you." Severus whispered out. I nodded my head and took my seat again. I hadn't even noticed I had stood up.

Lily gave me a bright smile before she said goodbye to Severus. Severus walked away with a slight hop in his step.

"Thank you for the apology. It really means a lot." Lily said looking over at me. "I know we didn't get started on the right foot but I hope we can still be friends."

I nodded my head in agreement.


	10. Christmas Break

**Chapter 8: Christmas Break **

**Note: Here is the newest chapter. This part of the series will be coming to a close soon. I think in about three more chapters. If you want me to make a sequel, say something. I have a few ideas but I don't really want to write if no one really cares about the stories. **

**Enjoy the story!**

Evelyn's POV:

The rest of the semester went by fast. I spent most of my time with Alice and Lily. Trust me, Gideon and Fabien were far from forgotten. Seeing as I had no classes with them, I usually spent my meals sitting with them. Seeing both pairs of friends interact is always a spectacular event. Lily, being the know it all that she is, spent most time trying to persuade Gideon and Fabien that she was right. It usually ended up with Lily ending up like a tomato. She would then storm off. We wouldn't see her until we entered the common room. On days when Gideon and Fabien weren't bugging Lily, they would sometimes flirt with the two. They would say rather stupid pick-up lines that would cause Alice to blush and giggle and Lily to scowl and tell the two off. But life was good, and it was happy. I was so caught up with my friends and the grades that I barely noticed that James and I hadn't said a word to each other since the beginning of the year.

There were times during the days when I would remember James and his little group, but he seemed rather happy and I don't really want to disturb that. But as Christmas slowly came our way, I began to remember all those years before.

On Christmas day James would come bounding into my room and shaking me awake. When I groggily got up James would point outside and tell me is was Christmas. With a newfound adrenaline James and I would then chase each other into our parents room. We would continuously jump on there bed until our dad would make some silly joke up us waking him up. After we got our parents to sit up, we would clamber off the bed and into the living room all the while laughing at stupid things we said or did. We would tear open our presents and our parents would later come in holding mugs of coffee. They would take a seat on the couch and watch the two of us either open the rest of our presents or we would show of our presents to them. When we had finally finished examining our presents we would go into the kitchen and eat our pancakes that mom had so thoughtfully prepared for us.

After we had finished eating and getting ready James, Mom, Dad and I would have our traditionally story telling time. It usually was about some of dad's secret jobs as on auror, but my favorite was how mom and dad met. Sometimes, after when I had turn eight, they told the story about how James and found me in the alley. The first time I had heard that story I thought it was a joke but they later explained to me that I really was adopted. I really don't remember anything before my encounter with James.

When story time had finished, my parents, James and I would go down to diagon alley and have our brunch there. Then we would go to ice cream parlor and dad would by some plain vanilla ice cream. When we got home, James and I went outside and had our share of fun in the snow. Usually we had classic snowball fights, or make snow angels, or go sledding, but sometimes we would just sit there and tell stories. By the time James and I would enter the house our feet and hands would be numb, and Mom would give us her special hot chocolate. When we were younger James and I would go take naps, but as we got older James would go and do boy things with dad and Mom and I would sit inside and talk. Sometimes mom and I would both start drawing. It was really fun, we would draw each other or we would draw the scenery around our house.

Then we would have an early dinner around 7:00 o'clock. Mom would cook her usual pasta with cream sauce with a fish, turkey, chicken, and sometimes we would have cow. Then when we finished mom would pull out a fresh chocolate cake, or an apple pie. One time when I was six, she made the huge brownie with chocolate chips in it. It was so good. Especially when we would eat it right out of the oven.

When dinner was done, the family would head out to see a play. Usually the plays were light hearted but sometimes then were sad. The night would end with mom tucking me into bed and saying goodnights. Then dad would come in a sing a lullaby in Russian.

This year would be different. I just had that feeling.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Lily asked, sitting down for breakfast. It was the morning that we were leaving back for home.

"I think my family and I are going to France." Alice responded, before the both looked over at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. We're going to have your annual Christmas Eve party with friends and family and then on Christmas day we have our usual plans." I responded, only giving them a shudder when I said the party.

Alice and Lily shot me sympathetic looks. Gideon and Fabien finally decided to join us. They were a mess. They had probably spent all last night fooling around with the other boys.

The breakfast continued silently, until the twins finally had enough energy to play practical jokes on Lily and Alice; for some reason they had resorted to not playing them on me. I think it was because I got really angry when James did that stupid prank at the beginning of the year.

After breakfast all five of us returned to our dorms and finished up packing. I didn't have much more to pack except toiletries. I took out my two presents for Lily and Alice and then took the other two out for Gideon and Fabien. It was kind of hard to get them but I had sent my mom the list and she was more than happy to send them here to me.

"Alice, Lily." I said, and waited until they looked over at me. "I have your Christmas presents here." The both scrambled over to me eagerly.

"Are we able to open them now?" Alice asked.

I shrugged," Only if you want to."

Lily looked at hers debatably, "I think I'm going to wait. Builds up the excitement."

Alice followed Lily's example and they both put them into their trunks.

"I'm sorry but do you think you can wait until Christmas to get yours?" Lily said, suddenly looking very sullen.

My face grew ten shades brighter. "You didn't have to get me anything. But yeah, I can wait."

Alice nodded in agreement also stating that she was in a similar predicament as Lily.

We all headed down floating our trunks behind us. They were much to heavy to carry ourselves, but Professor Flitwick's charm class always had it advantages.

"I'm heading down early. So I'll meet you down stairs." Lily said. Alice and I watched as she made her way out.

Alice and I left our trunks in the designated area, and then sat down by the fire. Alice was soon caught up in a conversation with some other kids. I took this time to space out and fantasize about when I would go home and James would be back to normal. I didn't notice my two favorite twins trying to gain my attention.

"Eve!" I heard the strange sound of skin hitting skin right by my ear. I looked up at found Gideon staring intently down at me. "You alright. We've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now."

"Oh, sorry." I looked around noticing that the common room had grown in size. It was then I realized that people had left. "The carriages are ready?"

"Yeah." Fabien responded this time.

"They already took, "Gideon began.

"All the trunks." Fabien finished.

Gideon grabbed my arm and pulled me off the chair. Fabien then grabbed the remaining items on the chair.

"Oh, Look Gideon. These little parcels have our names on them." Gideon took a glance at the presents.

"Why, I believe they do. These wouldn't happen to be our presents, would they munchkin?" Gideon asked, casting his eyes towards me.

"Yeah, well they are."

"Aw, don't you think this is so kind of our dear friend, Gideon." Fabien teased.

"Yes I do Fabien. You think we should give her our presents?"

"Yes, I do in fact think that we should."

By the time they had finished their little mock debate, we had made it all the way into the front hall. They both dug through the secret pockets of their robes and found their presents. Handing them over to me they said, "They would catch me on the train."

The train ride with uneventful, but very sad. When, the five of us got off the train we went our separate ways. I looked over the crowd searching for Aaron or for Maria. I turned around, just in time to see James face and his hand resting just above me shoulder.

"Hey." He said, a grin splitting across his face.

"Hello." I replied not sure if I could give him a hug or not. But James, being the physic that he is, answered me unasked question.

Pulling me into a hug, it was the first time in a while that I felt safe. It felt good to be able to be brother and sister again. When we both took a step back it was then I noticed that I had grown some. I used to be up to James' shoulder but now I was up to his nose. James patted my head before grabbing my trunk and walking away. I followed behind him.

After a bit of stumbling and jogging to keep up with James, we both arrived in front of our parents unscratched.

"Oh, my sweet little girl. How has your first year been?" My mom cried pulling me close to her.

"Fine mom. I made some really close friends." I mumbled out.

"That's great. Lets talk about this when we get back home. It will be easier to hear and we will be more relaxed." My father stated, gently tugging my mother away from me.

"Okay, so the party starts around 7:00. Its 3:00, so we have four hours. But those hours we have to be preparing the party. So Aaron would you please be so nice and go out and buy snacks and appetizers. James you get started on cleaning up the living room and the entrance hallway. And Evelyn you are helping me out in the kitchen." Maria stated, before promptly clapping her hands together and stalking into the kitchen.

"Slave driver." James mumbled slowly getting all the cleaning supplies down from a closet shelf.

Aaron chuckled, "One day James. You're wife is going to have you running around the house like a mad chicken. You best get used to it now."

James grumbled something under his breath. I let out a little giggle before kissing dad on the cheek, wishing him luck.

"Don't I get a kiss?" James whined.

"A shucks James. I didn't know you loved me that much." I teased back. James grinned, before attacking me at my sides.

"Evelyn! James!" Maria shouted from the kitchen. She must have heard my laughter.

I kissed James on the cheek and waltzed into the kitchen. Maria sent me a smile and laughed as I spun myself and curtsied to my invisible partner.

"Get up here and help me cook this chicken!" Maria teasingly commanded.

I had finished taking my shower and I walked back into my room. Mom had picked out a simple dress. It was a deep maroon color, with spaghetti straps. The top had a simple design, that stopped after a sewed in fabric belt. The rest of the dress hung down until it stopped right above my knees. My shoes were black flats, which had roses on the top.

After putting my dress on, mom came in a traditional black dress. It had a crew neck with three-quarter sleeves. It reached just below my mom's knees. She was wearing black 3-inch heels.

"You look wonderful." Maria gleamed with pride slowly spinning me around. "Now your hair."

With a wave of her wand, my hair was slowly smoothed out and put up into a bun. Some of the hairs were left out in order to frame my face.

"Your earrings. There an early Christmas present." Mom said handing over a pair of studs. They had little turquoise gems in the middle. I put them on happily.

"Oh, darling doesn't she look wonderful." Aunt Kaitlin said.

We had all taken our seats for dinner about an hour ago, and we were just getting started on dessert.

"Yes, if I do say so myself. Evelyn, you will turn out to such a beautiful bride." Uncle Klein said. The rest of the table happily agreed. I could feel my cheeks burning and looked down at my empty plate.

"Oh, look what you did Klein. You made the poor girl embarrassed." I heard Josh's voice reprimand jokingly.

"Well, its not like he's the only one shocked." Aunt Clara's snotty voice rung out. A silence fell around the table.

"What do you mean by that?" James' innocent voice asked. I could hear the faint protectiveness in it.

I could hear Clara flip her hair over her shoulder. She let out a sigh; "Well she was rather pitiful when she first came here. So downcast, and thin and _obviously_ unsightly. She was unpleasant to even look at, let alone admire. She was an _orphan_. I had my doubts that Maria and Aaron here could change her into a _gentle_ woman. I would have been surprised if they were even able to get her to stay in the house."

"How could you think that?" Uncle Kevin's voice rung with abhorrence.

"As I said she was an _orphan_," Clara snorted, very unlady like if I may say, "I had my doubts. I even thought that Maria's and Aaron's money is better well spent on more useful things."

"Like what! You mean those stupid Chinese cups you collect. Or how about the _huge_ amounts of dresses you buy that you don't even _wear_!" Kaitlin defensively argued.

"Well _heavens_ no. I just thought that maybe bringing an orphan off the streets wasn't a very smart idea. I mean what if the child turned into a _killer_; we wouldn't want that hanging over the Potter's heads. We had no idea what this child was going to end up like. For all we know she still could be rather dangerous." Clara said.

The tears had finally come, and so had the anger. "Well, at least I'm not lonely. Do you want to know why Uncle Don left _you_? Its because your snotty, and rude, and ignorant, and all together an _ugly_ person. All those stupid dresses, or make-up, and those hideous hair-dos can't stop people from noticing how ugly you truly are. You are the ugliest, meanest person I know. I wish I wasn't related to you because you're the _one_ that brings down the Potter reputation!" I screamed at her. Somewhere during the middle of that speech I had stood up and was screaming directly in her face.

I didn't get time to realize my mistake, or apologize. I didn't have time to smile proudly at the hideous shocked expression on her face, or the see the slight smirk on James face. I didn't see the mix between shock and pride that flashed over my father's, or the complete humor that was in Uncle Josh's eyes. I didn't see the satisfaction in Aunt Kaitlin's face or the blank expression on Uncle Klein face.

"Evelyn Eileen Potter go to your room this _instant_! Do not come down until you are told to do so!" My mom was the only one to take command of this situation.

I hurried to my room, and slammed the door shut.

For the rest of the break I stayed in my room. On Christmas day I had James bring all my presents to my room and he hung around all day.

And I noticed I was only going to be really happy again when I was back on the train going to Hogwarts. In that little room, filled with my friends, were I could tell them about my break and know that they would understand. I would be away from my family and stupid Aunt Clara.


	11. An Altercation

**Chapter 9: An Altercation**

Evelyn's POV:

After returning to Hogwarts, I fell back into my usual routine. Breakfast, classes, homework, and then sleeping and I continued this pattern until a certain Saturday.

My friends - Gideon, Fabien, Lily, Alice- and I were down by the black lake. Gideon and Fabien were showing off their newly learned dueling skills, while Lily and Alice were mindlessly relaxing. I was off in my own world, reading my new book that I had received as a Christmas present. It was a muggle romance book; it was my present from Lily.

When Gideon and Fabien had finally stopped showing-off, they went ahead and snatched my book away. At first I wasn't going to do anything, because I knew they wouldn't actually drop it into the lake; but when they started to run away with it I took off after them.

Sure I was shorter than them with smaller legs, but I hadn't realized just how fast I really was. It only took me a matter of minutes before I was chasing Fabien; but then Fabien threw it over to Gideon.

"Come on guys! I want to read my book!" I shouted starting to chase after Gideon.

"Sorry, love. But that's not happening!" Fabien said after he caught the book.

It didn't take much longer before the twins became bored with running. And Fabien, being slightly mean, dropped the book where he was standing. I huffed and marched over to where my book lay. While I was bending to pick my book off the grass, a leg shot out of nowhere and stepped on it. I stood up sharply and looked at the jerk. To my surprise Lucius stood there smirking –that wasn't the surprise- down at me.

"I'm sorry but would you mind taking your foot off my book." I said, trying to keep the fear from coming out.

Lucius stared down at me before sneering, "Well, if it isn't that pathetic first year. What are you doing asking me to do things for you? You're nothing but filth."

I watched as his group around him laughed. I hadn't recognized most of them – they were all older than me – but some of them looked like they were related to Sirius. One had dark hair with the same grayish eyes. She was also wearing a sneer and had a more arrogant aura. Another female had straight blonde hair, her eyes were bluer but her high cheekbones and straight posture gave much of her away. I didn't recognize many more of them. There were two large guys behind Lucius. They were rather chubby, but they definitely could have beaten me to a pulp.

"I just want my book back." I whimpered slightly. My voice had grown softer and I could barely look at Lucius. What type of Potter am I?

"Aw, look at that Lucius. You made the poor girl scared." The dark haired girl chuckled coming closer to me.

"Well, lets see why this book is so important, shall we?" Lucius proclaimed picking up the book. "Written by a muggle. What more can you expect from a blood-traitor."

I felt scared and vulnerable. I knew that Gideon and Fabien could probably save me, so why weren't they here.

And in answering my question, the dark witch asked, "Were are you wee little friends, firstie."

"I don't know." I chocked out.

"We're right behind her." I heard Gideon say. I felt his hand slip around my arm and he pulled me back towards him.

"Why must you take all the fun away, Prewitt?" Lucius sneered. "She doesn't need your help. Do you, firstie?"

"I-I-I" I stumbled, trying to come up with words to help explain my point of view. But none were coming. I didn't understand how I could have said all those words to Aunt Clara and have none left to tell this jerk.

"When it comes to you, one can need all the help they can get." I heard Fabien's voice growl out.

"Thanks for the compliment." Lucius smirked.

"What my brother meant to say is-" Gideon began with true Gryffindor courage

"You smell so bad that people-"

"Can barely stand to be near you-"

"I don't know how your friends do it!"

I heard Lucius snarl, "Why Hogwarts should have never accepted you two. You're nothing but failures."

"Aw, did you hear that Fab. We're failures. What do you think that makes you Lucius?" Gideon snapped back.

"Makes him twice the man you want to be." A new voice jumped in. It was feminine so it must have been the blonde's voice.

"Can I please have my book back?" I questioned. I was shocked by my own voice, it was soft –much to soft, to have been my actual voice- and it sounded weak.

"You want this back?" I heard Lucius state, swinging the book in front of my face. I reached my hand out to grab it, "Well you'll never be getting this back."

Before anybody could stop him, Lucius had whipped out his wand and the book had burst into flames. I watched as my book slowly burned, until there was nothing left but ash that soiled the grass. I heard the laughter of Lucius and his posse. I heard Gideon and Fabien calling Lucius odd names. But I couldn't see anything.

It wasn't until a new voice – a very familiar voice – entered the fray that I remembered where I was.

"Why would you do that?" My brother snapped coming up along side me.

"Oh, the brother comes to protect the sister. How sweet. And look Lucius, he brought along his friends." Dark-haired witch mocked.

"Leave it alone Bellatrix." I heard Sirius' voice called out.

"I'm surprised that your parents still haven't kicked you out yet, Sirius. They mustn't have been to proud that you were sorted into Gryffindor of all houses." The newly named Bellatrix retorted. "And what if I don't want to leave it alone Sirius, what are you going to do about it?"

I could here the arrogance in her voice.

I could feel my blood started to move quicker through my veins.

"It isn't what he will be doing Ms. Black. You should be more worried about what I will be doing."

I felt all there eyes bore into the head to my left, as I turned my eyes to look at Professor McGonagall. I glanced over to Bellatrix and saw her smirk slip off her face but her head still was held high.

"That will be thirty points from each of you. Mr. Malfoy, Ms, Black, Ms. Black, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe all of you will be attended detentions for the next month. Now off with you." McGonagall commanded.

I watched as the Slytherin group walked away, mumbling to each other and looking behind at us and at the Professor.

"I will be giving twenty points to both Mr. Gideon Prewitt and Mr. Fabien Prewitt. And ten points to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Now move along, go back and enjoy what is left of your day."

I felt James' hand give me a slight squeeze on the shoulder and Sirius 'accidentally' bumped shoulders with me on the way back. I turned my attention back to the professor when she also dismissed Fabien and Gideon.

"Ms. Potter," McGonagall addressed me, "I must say I expected a bit more fight out of you."

I looked down embarrassedly.

"I am not in the least bit mad at you or ashamed that you didn't want to fight. But there are many different kinds of fights. You will come across many people like Mr. Malfoy and his friends, and sometimes you will not have the access to get help from your own friends." McGonagall gently grabbed my shoulder. "You must learn to have confidence if yourself. You are smart, and very talented and I do not wish for you to waste away because you do not see yourself.

"Even if it means that you fight with words or with fist or even with magic you must fight sometimes in order to win what we want most in life. Or in order to protect those close to us. The next time you get into a fight I expect you to be getting a detention."

With a flick of her wand my book was brought back from the ashes.

"Thank you Professor." I smiled taking my book and walking back to my friends.

"Hey munchkin, what did the Professor want?" Gideon and Fabien asked simultaneously.  
"Oh, nothing really, but she did give me back my book." I smiled brightly at them.

Gideon and Fabien looked at each other for a second before they both shrugged and went on with whatever they were doing.


	12. A Sad Parting

**Chapter 10: A sad parting **

**Note: This is the last chapter. It will be rather short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I also hope that you've enjoyed the last eleven chapters, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it enough so that maybe I will be writing a sequel. **

**I originally planned this first year as more of an introduction to Evelyn Potter. Hopefully if I continue the series it will branch and you will see more sides to her and we will really find out if she is alive or not. **

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

Evelyn's POV:

The morning started out slowly. Waking up was hard because I knew that it was be a full three months before I would be able to see all my friends again. I had woken up late and Alice and Lily had already gone down stairs for breakfast. I quickly tugged on a pair of jeans and a light cotton shirt before checking myself in the mirror to make sure that everything looked okay. Once I had approved I went downstairs and took my seat next to Alice.

"Morning sleepy-head." Alice teased.

I groaned in response not fully awake yet. I looked over at my favorite twins noticing that they were in the same state I was. Tired.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Lily asked concerned seeing as I had almost poured orange juice in my cereal.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just sad and I'm not fully awake yet." I mumbled out. I usually wasn't this bad in the mornings but it was such a sad morning that I couldn't help but be drowned in the feeling.

Alice and Lily nodded in response while Gideon reached across the table and patted my hand lightly. I couldn't help but chuckle because it reminded me of what Maria always did when I was sad.

"Are you going to give me chocolate now?" I teased, getting a full grin out of both twins and muffled chuckles out of Alice and Lily.

We all sat in our compartment. Gideon and Fabien were off talking about what pranks they were going to pull on their sister when they got home. They also continued to talk about how Bill, their one-year-old nephew, constantly tried to follow them around. From what I gathered Molly – the twins sister – had graduated about two years back and settled with a man named Arthur. They had their first kid about a year ago, and they were expecting another in a couple of months.

"He is such a sport. He falls and then he immediately stands up. Doesn't even think about crying." Fabien said.

"And every time we come home, he always wants me to pick him up first." Gideon smirked.

"No, he wants me to pick him up first." Fabien said.

"Who are you kidding, it's always me." Gideon retorted.

I zoned out their petty argument and watched as the last of Scotland faded away from view.

As the train came into the station, we all walked off the train. For a moment I lost sight of my friends but a small tug on my hand from Alice and I was back with them.

"Have a great summer! Owl when you can, and make sure you make up with your brother!" Alice said rushing through her speech, hugging all of us – one at a time of course, and yes she did hug the twins – tightly.

Alice quickly scurried away and we saw her land safely in the arms of her awaiting father.

Lily looked around and spotted her own parents waving over at her. "That's my cue. Have a great summer!" She hugged me, and then reluctantly – of course she joked about that – hugged the twins. "And as Alice said owl. You don't have to make up with your brother if you don't want to. You know Alice only said that because she thinks your brother is cute. Bye! Love you! And I'll miss you!" Lily gave me one more quick hug before walking over to her parents.

"That's my brother coming." I said turning to the twins. They smiled down at me. "Thanks."

"For what?" Gideon asked pulling me towards him.

"Everything. You made this year much easier for me." I replied wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't mention it but don't I get a hug to?" Fabien whined holding out his arms and attempting puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I said giggling and wrapped my arms around him.

"Have a great summer!" I shouted walking towards my brother. The twins waved at me and then turned a made their own way.

I couldn't wait until next year! I knew only fun awaited!


	13. AN Author's Note

**Hello readers,**

**This note is to show you that I greatly appreciated all the support I received. I really enjoyed writing this first part, and hopefully – if you guys want – I will be able to write another part. **

**I hope you enjoyed my series and I hope that in some way you want to know more about Evelyn Potter.**

**If you do want me to write another part of the series, you can message me or you can put that in your review.**

**Thanks again,**

**EvieVixen**


End file.
